This invention concerns novel cyclic amide derivatives, and, particularly, certain lactams and thiolactams, which antagonize the actions of one or more of the arachidonic acid metabolites known as leukotrienes (hereinafter referred to as "leukotriene antagonist properties"). The novel derivatives are useful whenever such antagonism is desired. Thus, such compounds may be of value in the treatment of those diseases in which leukotrienes are implicated, for example in the treatment of allergic disorders, such as, for example, asthma, or of inflammatory diseases, or of endotoxic or traumatic shock conditions. The invention also provides pharmaceutical compositions treatments, and processes and intermediates for the manufacture of the novel derivatives.
In European Patent Application publication number 0 179 619 Al are disclosed N-acylated derivatives of a series of indoles, indazoles and indolines having an amino group in the benzenoid ring and which possess leukotriene antagonizing properties. I have now discovered a series of indoles and indazoles which have an aliphatic cyclic amide substituent in the benzenoid ring and which unexpectedly possess the property of antagonizing one or more of the arachidonic acid metabolites known as leukotrienes and this is the basis for my invention.